Who Could Have Known?
by Storybender7
Summary: I always predicted that I would meet my end in some crazy way. Not that I looked forward to that happening, it's just that crazy always seems to find me. I guess that was the reason I wasn't freaking out when I met Death.
1. Meeting Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, just my OC.**

* * *

I wake up to a figure shrouded in darkness. The figure is sitting in a chair that appears to be made of bones with a table to his right. There is no light, yet shadows play along the walls of the small room.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I ask.

"Dear child, you are dead. This is the underworld, and I am Death." The figure says, chuckling at my ignorance.

"Oh." I say.

"You seem awfully calm about this."

"Well, I guess it hasn't kicked in yet, or this just isn't the weirdest thing to happen to me."

"Yes, I see you have quite the record," he says, looking at a clipboard that he literally pulled out of nowhere, "so, I am to decide your fate; you really weren't supposed to die so soon. We have no idea where to put you, so I got stuck with the job."

"Sorry to have inconvenienced you, it was not my intention to be stabbed by a complete lunatic," I say, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"I expect it wasn't," Death says, either not catching my sarcasm, or choosing to ignore it, "so I suppose I'll give you a second chance in life. You can set up where you end up because I'm just that nice."

"Or lazy," I mutter.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I say quickly with an innocent smile plastered on my face.

"Sure it was. Go on, I don't have all day. Places to be, souls to reap."

"Can I have a piece of paper?"

"Why?"

"To set up everything in my life. I want to be detailed."

"Fine, just hurry up," he says, annoyed, while handing me a piece of paper and a pen with a skull on it.

I sit down when another chair appears at his table. I put the pen to the paper and it automatically starts writing, taking into account what I want for my new life. I finish five minutes later, and the page is filled with black ink. I slide the paper across the table to Death who picks it up and skims the page.

"My, my, you are picky aren't you?" he asks, looking at me with mocking eyes. "Tell me if I got all of it; you want to live in the universe of Ouran High School Host Club as an American transfer; you want to get in with an art scholarship, though you could have gotten in on an academic one; a deftness in archery, hand to hand combat (of any kind), dance, gymnastics; a natural, remarkable ability in all forms of art; a beautiful singing voice as well as the ability to play any and all musical instruments; a natural gift in acting and theatre; a photographic memory; unrivaled computer hacking skills; the ability to pick a lock; and an extensive knowledge in every subject, including every language. In possessions you would like a fully furnished apartment to your taste with a bathroom, kitchen, two bedrooms, a TV room, and an art studio next; you want to live next door to Haruhi Fujioka and her father; a cabinet in the art studio stocked full of never-ending art supplies; a flat screen TV; a comfortable sofa and reclining chair; a top-of-the-line laptop; free Internet and Wi-Fi connection; an iPod, iPad, and iPhone with a free data plan; a closet with a never-ending supply of any clothes you want; a fridge and pantry filled with a never-ending supply of your favorite foods and drinks; a skateboard; a bank account with a never-ending supply of money, and all of your possessions to be unbreakable. Then, in appearance, you want to have golden brown hair that flows down your back in loose curls; long dark eyelashes framing vibrant, large, green eyes with golden flecks; a flat stomach and high metabolism with soft curves; delicate features; and a perfect complexion. You want to enter the universe at the first episode and as a 15 year-old girl in class 1-A. That's all right? I'm not letting you get anymore than this, but remember you are stuck with it. No turning back afterwards. Do you understand?"

I nod.

He looks at me with a calculating gaze. "Alright. Have fun."

With that, he snaps his fingers and my vision goes black.

*Deaths POV*

Well, this should be interesting. Alexandra Montgomery, you sure have an interesting path set before you. I should grab my popcorn and pull up a seat.

I look at my watch. Or maybe not.

I disappear from the small room to reap another soul.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. I don't especially like the way I introduced this story. If you have any ideas, I'm all ears.**


	2. Waking Up

**Disclaimer- I do not own OHSCH.**

**Bold- thoughts**

_Italic- Text/Writing_

* * *

*Alexandra POV*

Light filters through my eyelids as I wake up in a comfy bed. I look around to see a room with posters of my favorite bands, shows and book, a laptop, iPad, and sketchpad sitting on a desk in the corner, two doors leading to the hall and my closet, a skateboard leaning against a wall, a tall bookcase with all of my favorite books, and a nightstand with an iPod and iPhone 5.

I sit up and look at my new phone. I turn it on, and I have a message from Death.

_You will be starting Ouran tomorrow at 8:00am; your schedule was emailed to you. You should know the uniform is only encouraged. If you would like to wear the uniform, ask your closet. It, as well as everything else that you wanted never-ending, responds to your mental commands. I will not be giving you anything else, but I won't say no to a chat. Just text me if you need a friend. It took the liberty to add myself to your contacts. ~Death_

**_Well that was informative. Might as well look around._**

I walk to the closet and peek inside expecting it to be jammed full of different clothes, but I am met with an empty space.

**_What in the world? Wait. Let me think. Sweat pants and an oversized shirt. _**

As I think this, each item appears out of thin air in my closet.

I quickly change out of my torn and bloody clothes that I woke up in, and walk to the bathroom. All of my necessary toiletries are there. I look in the mirror and see a complete stranger. She looks nothing like what I used to. That's a good thing. I don't want to be reminded. There was nothing good to remember.

I run the brush through my hair, and leave the bathroom. I take a quick tour of the apartment, testing the never-ending cupboards, pantry and fridge. They all work perfectly. I ask for a Domino's cheese pizza, and it gives me a hot pizza in a Domino's box in less than five minutes. It looks as if I called and ordered it. I figure out that I can think of any type of food, including foods from restaurants on different countries, and it will appear in the pantry or the fridge.

I eat half the pizza and stick the rest in the fridge for later. Just because the food is never-ending, doesn't mean I should waste. I walk to my room, and turn on my laptop as well as my iPod. All of my favorite music was on the iPod and the laptop. They both had internet connections, and they both had every application I could want. I log in to an email account and quickly print my schedule. I spend a couple of hours playing on my laptop before I head to bed and set the alarm clock for 6:30 am.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have any suggestions please tell me. I could use some criticism.


	3. Ouran High School

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC.

**Thoughts**

Japanese

_**Sound**_

* * *

"_**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**_"

**_Maybe setting my alarm clock for 6:30 wasn't such a good idea._**

I slam the annoying thing until it shuts off. I'm glad, another couple seconds and it would have been sailing across the room. I groggily get up and stretch. I make my way to the bathroom and take a quick shower, then wrap a towel around myself and brush my hair. I walk to the closet.

**_White skinny jeans; black top; black converse; undergarments; and a brown, leather backpack with a cool keychain packed with all the things I need for school._**

They pop into the closet and I quickly put them on and put my dirty clothes that were left on the bathroom floor in a hamper. I hope I don't have to learn to do laundry. I put my phone and iPod in my bag and head towards the kitchen with my skateboard and bag. I take out the leftover pizza as well as a can of Mountain Dew. I really need caffeine, getting up this early is unnatural. I sit at the counter in the kitchen and eat while rifling through the bag.

**_Books, check, sketchpad, check, pencils, check, iPod, check, earbuds, check, phone, check, now all I need is a lunch. _**

I leave my bag in the kitchen and walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After that I head back to the kitchen and set about making myself a lunch.

**_Let's see. Maybe I should keep it simple. Bottle of orange Gatorade; a turkey sandwich on French bread with tomato, lettuce, and mayo; a bag of ruffles; and a piece of chocolate cake._**

Each of these items come out of the fridge or pantry, the sandwich and cake in separate bundles of aluminum foil. I set them, as well as an ice pack, inside a Harry Potter lunchbox with the Hogwarts emblem on it. Thank god I found the lunch box inside the pantry.

I look at the clock on the wall and see that it is 7:30. I grab my skateboard, the apartment key that was on the counter, and my bag and walk out the door. I lock the door, walk down the steps, and start skating down the sidewalk towards Ouran.

* * *

**_Wow, I forgot how pink this school was._**

I stand before a huge, pink castle that looks like it jumped off a fairy tale page. I can't help but wonder what the people who decided this color were thinking. Were they on crack? I guess it would be OK if it weren't for the puffy, marshmallow uniforms that I decided not to wear, ever.

I walk into the school at 7:50am with my skateboard, receiving looks of disgust from most of the girls and desire from most of the guys. I find my locker and put my skateboard safely inside. I look for Class 1-A, and get hopelessly lost. I soon find Haruhi Fujioka walking down the hallway in my direction. If I hadn't already known she was a girl, I would have probably thought she was a boy.

"Excuse me?" I say in perfect Japanese.

"Yes," she answers stopping in front of me.

"I have no idea where I am or where my class is, do you happen to know where Class 1-A is? I have a serious problem with directions," I say.

"Oh. I'm in that class too, it's that way," she says, pointing in the direction I had just come from."You can walk with me. I'm Fujioka, Haruhi, by the way."

"Thank you. I'm Montgomery, Alexandra, but you can call me Alex. Nice to meet you."

We walk in silence until we reach the classroom. The bell rings just as we cross through the door. Everyone turns to look at us.

"You must be the new Honor Student and the new Art Scholarship Student from America," the teacher says while smiling at us. She waves us in. "Come on, introduce yourselves to the class."

Haruhi walks forward and gives her name then sits down in one of the empty seats.

"Hi. I'm Montgomery, Alexandra. Please take care of me," I say, and then I bow. I walk towards the only empty desk which is to the left of Haruhi. I sit next to one of the Hitachin brothers and Haruhi while she sits by the other brother.

I set my bag down at my feet while pulling out my notebook, sketchpad, a pencil, and my phone. I put my phone in my front pocket while the teacher introduces herself. After that she starts with math. I zone out for most of the lesson, sketching the scene from outside.

"Montgomery-san, can you solve the problem on the board since you've obviously been paying attention?" the teacher asks, looking smugly at me. I look around to see everyone staring at me.

I turn my attention to the board to see a complex problem that we probably won't see until third year.

"The answer is x= 254√23," I say after scanning the board. I give the teacher a smirk and get back to my drawing.

"That is correct Montgomery-san," the teacher says after checking the answer, a shocked look coming across her features. A silence spreads across the room.

The bell rings, and the teacher packs up and leaves. A new teacher comes in and we switch to Japanese History.

The morning goes by, and all I can say is that it's boring. At one point, I put in my earbuds and listen to music while drawing the teacher being sat on by Clifford the giant dog with Elmo in the background holding a goldfish. I am fairly proud of it. I was so occupied with my drawings that I didn't even notice the brother sitting next to me looking at my drawings and chuckling.

The lunch bell rang, and everyone except Haruhi and I left for the cafeteria. I pull out my lunch box and look over at Haruhi who had her boxed lunch out. She notices me and smiles.

"How has your day been so far Montgomery-san?" Haruhi asks.

"Boring. You can call me Alex, everyone in America did, Fujioka-san," I lie. I didn't have anyone to call me Alex.

"Ok, then you can call me Haruhi," she replies with a smile. "Why did you transfer from America?"

"I just wanted to try something new, so I applied and got in," I answer semi-truthfully.

"That's cool. Hey, do you want to study with me after school today, you're the only other person here I can relate to. So far I've noticed that most of the people here are rich bastards."

"Sure."

With that, we eat our lunch quietly for the rest of the break. The bell rings, the students come back in, and we get back to learning the core structure. We go over Literature and Science, then the bell rings and the students file out to their first extracurricular. I head towards the general direction of the art classroom. Or I thought it was. I ask for directions three times and arrive five minutes late. I knock on the door, and step inside.

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost," I say sheepishly with a shrug.

"That's fine, just sit down at the empty seat next to Hitachin-san," he points to the boy I sat next to the entire morning.

"Hello," I say as I sit down next to him and put my bag on the back of the chair.

"Hey," he says nicely. I'm guessing this is Kaoru. I've always liked him more than his brother. No offense to Hikaru.

"What are we supposed to be doing?" I ask, putting up my hair into a pony tail with a rubber band I found on my wrist.

"Just free drawing."

"Cool, that's my favorite type."

I pull out my sketchpad and flip to a new page.

"What are you going to draw, Hitachin-san?" I ask, getting a pencil from my bag.

"A clothing design. What about you?" he replies.

"I'll just start drawing lines, and cross the bridge of what it's supposed to be when I get there," I chuckle.

"That's a weird way to put it."

"No one said it was supposed to be normal."

"Touché."

After about 30 minutes of drawing I finally realize what my picture is. It's a rose, detailed to perfection.

"Montgomery-san, do you have any plans this afternoon?" Kauro asks at the end of the class.

"No, and you can call me Alex," I answer.

"OK, Alex, you should come to the Host Club this afternoon. It's in Music Room 3."

"What's a host club?" I ask, playing dumb. I'm not supposed to know about it yet.

"You'll have to visit to find out."

"I'll stop by."

The bell rings and I heed to theatre. Nothing interesting happens in that class. When the bell rings I make my way to music, my last class of the day. After the last bell I head to my locker and pick up my skateboard. I stuff all of my homework in my bag as I walk towards the place Haruhi and I are supposed to meet.

* * *

We have been wandering around the school for a couple of minutes, the first places we checked being the four libraries. All annoyingly full. I suggest we find an abandoned class room, and tell her that I hear Music Room 3 wasn't in use. I want to speed this up and get to the good part.

We find the Music room and she opens the door to find 5 handsome boys standing around a blond who is sitting on a throne.

"Welcome," they say in unison.

Haruhi looks on in shock while I stand beside her, silently laughing.


End file.
